


Hot Stuff

by annesbonny



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Disaster Sokka (Avatar), Fireman Zuko, M/M, no beta we die like men, oh WOW that's a tag huh!, this is my first zukka fic it was from a tumblr ask so idek gang, we do love one bisexual mess i suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annesbonny/pseuds/annesbonny
Summary: Sokka was trying to listen. He was honestly, genuinely trying very, very hard.Sokka was yet to take in a word the fireman in front of him had said.[prompt: you're a cute fireman lecturing me about how im an idiot who left candles on by accident but hey there]
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 275





	Hot Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> i got this as an ask on tumblr but hey might as well post it here too

Sokka was trying to listen. He was honestly, genuinely trying very, very hard. His brow furrowed in concentration while his hand rubbed sheepishly at the back of his neck. Given the circumstances, it was buried under his hair, loose from its usual ponytail. 

Sokka was yet to take in a word the fireman in front of him had said. 

Katara had told him more than once that he was a bisexual disaster. Toph preferred to call it _dumb bitch energy,_ because Sokka was smart, but not about the things that mattered, apparently. Things like not setting fire to his bedroom with candles because he decided to get in the bath while they were still burning, and being too distracted by listening to his music for the _immaculate vibes, Katara!_ that he didn’t even notice he’d set his bedroom on fire till the banging on the door had alerted him to the presence of the Firemen _in his house._

The fireman in question had handed him the towel on the rack - Toph’s ironic, pink one which was fluffy but so, so very garish - and if Sokka hadn’t been so mortified from the fact that he’d screamed bloody murder when the door burst open, he would have noticed the fireman blushed too as he ushered Sokka out to the pavement while they sorted the fire. 

Apparently it was the neighbours who had called it in. He’d picked that up before he noticed the chiselled line of the fireman’s jaw, and the way he had to keep pushing his messy black hair out of his eyes - one so scarred that if Sokka had absolutely zero tact, as opposed to just a little - he’d question the choice of this man to become a fireman. 

“Uh, sir?” 

Sokka realised he’d been staring at some kind of middle-distance between the man’s face as he failed to process anything he was being told. Flushing again, he tried to stammer out a sentence, so he didn’t seem like the colossal idiot he was coming across as. He was _smart,_ everyone said it. It’s just that sometimes he was also really dumb. 

“Zuko, we’re all good if you’re done telling the kid he was an idiot.” Sokka bristled at being called a kid, but he didn’t argue because he supposed he had been an idiot. Zuko, as Hot-Fireman was apparently called, smiled at the man over his shoulder. 

“Just about, Jee.” He turned back to Sokka, who was sure the tips of his ears must be flushing a shade darker again. “Do you understand?”

“That I’m an idiot, yeah I think I got that…” Sokka mumbled quietly. “I’m, uh, really sorry about the fire.”

Zuko quirked an eyebrow at Sokka. Maybe people didn’t usually apologise for setting their homes on fire? How was Sokka supposed to know? He fiddled with the top of his towel wrapped around his chest rather than his torso because that had seemed less embarrassing somehow when he realised he’d be standing out on the street for a while.

“It’s… alright?” Zuko sounded as confused as Sokka had about the apology. Afterall, Zuko wasn’t the one who Sokka had to apologise to “Will you be alright?”

After he’s recovered from dying of embarrassment, yeah, sure, Sokka will perk up. He gives Zuko nothing more than a non-committal shrug, because right now he’s thinking about how on earth he’s gonna explain all of this, and how his only explanation for not really knowing what on earth happened is that his bisexual disaster brain took control while he was stood on the pavement and all he could think was Hot. Fireman.

Toph’s gonna find it hilarious. Aang will be his usual sympathetic self and say at least he wasn’t injured. Katara may injure him.

This seems to be enough for Zuko though, unaware of his inner turmoil, and he reaches out to give Sokka an awkward pat on his bare shoulder. _Spirits_ his hands are warm. And soft.

Sokka is too gay for this it’s not _fair._

“Just don’t set anymore fires,” Zuko said, retracting his hand, and Sokka notices his mouth quirk into just a little bit of a smirk. “You seem like pretty hot stuff.”


End file.
